Since a terminal has mobility in a mobile communication network, the network may grasp a position of the terminal and transmit seamless data received from an external network to the terminal. Managing a position of the terminal is referred to as mobility management of the terminal, and a mobility management technology in a conventional mobile communication network adopts a centralized type based on a hierarchical network structure. In the centralized type, a mobility agent that manages mobility is located at a core network. For example, the mobility agent corresponds to a PDN GateWay (P-GW) in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) System Architecture Evolution (SAE), and a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN) in Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) network.
Such a terminal mobility management in the centralized type has problems, such as inefficiency of a routing route, an error of a centralized type agent (single point of failure), and traffic centralization of a core network.